


The Marshal's Wedding

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Mpreg, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was on his last undercover assignment when he made a mistake that got him married to a handsome stranger. It wasn’t an ideal circumstance to be in as a human, let alone a dragon such as himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marshal's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Dragons, mentions of dual Mpreg, switching, shotgun wedding.
> 
> A/N: Yeah. I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Go check out the awesome art by HERE
> 
> Beta provided by kaelysta.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Marshal Padalecki never had quite the right ring to it. Jared could admit that now that he was on his last assignment. Being a ranger had seemed so glamorous when he had been getting to the age where he should be leaving his mother’s nest. He’d wanted to be out fighting the bad guys.

Sadly for Jared, fighting the bad guys involved a lot less gun slinging and a lot more duplicity than he originally thought. Not that he could complain. Most of the other marshals got stuck with mountains of paperwork. Jared had his fair share of that as well, but he usually got help with that given that he was almost always out on assignment.

Problem was that being on assignment meant something different than riding around on horseback to outlying towns, looking like an imposing and dashing officer of the law. In fact, Jared’s main job was to look like a criminal. Because Jared was the kind of guy who had spent a few too many hours watching the skit shows that the local tavern owner used to host every Sunday afternoon.

Jared could act. And while it wasn’t the sort of skill that regular folks liked to laud when a man wasn’t up on a stage in New York, it was the kind of talent that came in mighty handy for infiltrating crime rings. The shiny gold star that proclaimed his status as a man of the law didn’t get as much display time as Jared had originally envisioned.

It was a pity. Jared truly felt sorry for himself that his shiny, golden star wasn’t pinned on his lapels for the whole world to see. That bit of metal had been a big part of the allure of becoming a marshal in the first place. You could take the dragon out of the nest, but you couldn’t take the nesting out of the dragon. Or… something like that.

Jared wasn’t always the best with his sayings. He used to be a lot better with them. His momma had been a school marm back in the day. She’d ridden out on a train, answering a call for teachers when the settlers started having little rugrats to school. Then she’d met Jared’s daddy and had a few rugrats of her own.

So Jared was an educated dragon, but spending most of his time pretending to be an uneducated thug tended to mess with his more civilized instincts. That was why he was planning on getting out of the business. He was good at what he did, but it was starting to wear on his soul.

It was also making finding a mate a bit difficult. Sure there were pretty girls in frilly bonnets in towns and settlements who were more than willing to bat their eyes and coo at a tall marshal such as himself. His job wasn’t the safest one in the west, but it was a respected one. But Jared couldn’t go around telling prospective lovers that he was a man of the law. That would compromise his ability to break into thievery rings and bring outlaws to justice.

That was why Jared had intended to retire after this last assignment. Being a dragon was bad enough when it came to finding a mate. Jared’s mother had gone through several suitors before she had found Jared’s daddy. Momma didn’t talk much about the others, just stressed how important it was for dragons to learn how to control their ability to erase certain human memories – followed by lessons on why young dragons shouldn’t do it unless absolutely necessary.

Of course lessons on memory removal inevitably led to the lesson that dragons and those mated to dragons were immune to said powers. Or in Jared’s case, “No, Jared. Your father completely remembers you breaking my good soup tureen earlier. He just faked amnesia because your daddy falls for that ridiculous pout.”

In any case, Jared’s mother had taught him well. But like most children, he strayed a bit from the path that she had set him on. He wasn’t irretrievably lost. Not at all. As soon as he was done with his last bit of subterfuge he was going to stake out a nice plot of land under the wide Texas sky, find himself a mate and settle down to raise some hatchlings with whoever might deign to be his. Then he was going to read a book. A mountain of books. An ocean of books.

He was also never going to look at a spittoon again. Saloons were just not as cool as his young self had thought they would be. The shiny colors that had always taunted him turned out to be nothing more than the reflection of sun on bottles and cheap glass baubles masquerading as something precious. The truth was that saloons smelled of old smoke and chewing tobacco that didn’t always make it into the big brass receptacles mounted on the floors.

So. Lots of books and no spittoons. The rest of his lair design was going to be up for discussion with the love of his life. Jared was an easy going dragon like that. He didn’t have to have everything his way. Of course his magnanimity was due in part to the fact that he hadn’t even started building his place yet. It was easy to be easy going about a theoretical place.

A quiet huff of air interrupted Jared’s brooding.

“Would you mind stepping aside? You’re blocking the sugar,” a deceptively soft and low voice asked from behind him.

Jared suppressed a sigh. Because of course he couldn’t finish brooding in the mostly empty store in peace. That would be asking too much of the universe. What was worse was that the man interrupting his sulk just had to be Jensen Ackles.

Jensen was the local school master. Had been for three years now and was unattached – tragically so according to the local gossips. Jared was inclined to agree with them. What Jensen lacked in quality eyesight, he more than made up for with how his pretty face carried off his gold rimmed spectacles.

His broad shoulders were muscled more like a farmer’s than a man of books and his legs looked like he’d ridden a horse all the way out west instead of the train that he had actually come on. And he had a fine ass. Jared had looked. Jared had looked a lot. Jensen was very pretty. Dragons liked pretty things. It was natural and healthy.

The problem was that Jared had caught Jensen giving him a few peeks in return. Nothing too obvious. Mr. Ackles, as his students called him, was nothing like the school girls who would foolishly lust after a dangerous man such as the one that Jared was portraying. His once overs were dignified. His eyes darted quickly and always when Jared’s attention appeared to be elsewhere.

Not once had Jared caught him outright staring. Jensen’s interest was only revealed in reflections off shiny objects that Jared likely wouldn’t even have been staring at if not for the fact that he was a dragon, and it was in his nature to notice shiny things. Jensen was very shiny – if Jared did say so himself.

Truthfully, Jared would like to see if he could maybe shine up certain parts of Mr. Ackles. He’d enjoy making a blush paint across those pale cheeks and… Well, Jared’s libido could make him ridiculous sometimes. He knew better than to try chasing after Mr. Ackles and his adorable waistcoat.

For one thing, Jared was on an assignment. He needed to keep his head in the game. Even if he could afford being distracted by Mr. Ackles, Jared knew it wasn’t a wise idea. Because men and women who liked bad boys would forever be disappointed in Jared. He cut an imposing figure with his height and black suit and even blacker riding coat, but his insides were all soft and gooey. He was the kind of dragon who rescued half blind puppies and once hand nursed an entire basket full of kittens when their mother met an untimely end.

Point was that if Mr. Ackles was attracted to the dangerous, mysterious persona that Jared was portraying, he wasn’t going to be interested in real Jared. Not that Jared was going to be hanging around the area to properly court the teacher or anything of the sort. He was just going to do his job and move on like he always did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you want to hang?” Jensen’s voice was very threatening. Jared wondered if any of the children he taught ever dared turn in an assignment late. For all that he squinted when he didn’t have his glasses on, Jared didn’t doubt that the man would be able to shoot him at twenty paces. He probably used echo location like one of those bats that Jared’s Aunt Mirabel kept in her lair as pets.

“No?” Jared answered, eyes darting towards the door. He was very, very sorry that he had chosen Jensen’s bedroom window to swing through when he had been caught creeping along the rooftops. In his defense, he hadn’t known that it was Jensen’s room. He hadn’t even known that the man was staying at the boarding house.

That seemed a bit odd to Jared. Jensen had been the school master for three years. Shouldn’t he at least have a small house of his own by now? Part of him wanted to ask Mr. Ackles why he hadn’t settled down and started putting down proper roots, but the saner parts of him knew better than to put breath behind the words that wanted to spew out.

“They think you were in here for a, a tryst,” Jensen sounded scandalized. If Jared hadn’t caught the man staring at the breadth of Jared’s shoulders, he’d be tempted to believe that Jensen didn’t even know what a tryst was.

“It’s not that bad,” Jared foolishly tried to soothe the upset Mr. Ackles. He received a cuff to his ear for his troubles.

“I was naked!” Jensen hissed.

He had been. It had been a very pleasant view once Jared had blinked the stars away from his eyes that being hit over the head with an algebra book had caused him. Jensen was freckled all over, and his treasure trail was just a shade away from making the man a ginger. His thighs were more muscular than even Jared’s imagination had thought them to be when he had allowed his gaze to linger on Jensen’s stride when they passed in the street.

“Sorry?” Jared tried apologizing.

“You will be,” Jensen promised as he turned around and began to rummage through the small closet in his room. The dressing gown he had thrown on after throwing Jared onto the floor prevented Jared’s gaze from getting a clear view of Jensen’s derriere.

“Mrs. Wilson sent Thomas to fetch the minister,” Jensen informed him, “and his brother Michael to retrieve the sheriff.”

“I heard,” Jared admitted. Though he hadn’t dared to sneak out of Jensen’s room when the whole house seemed to wake up at the thumping sounds coming from Jensen’s room, he had heard the shouting well enough from his hiding place behind the door.

“You’ll be lucky if the sheriff doesn’t put a bullet in your head before the judge gets here for your hearing,” Jensen warned. “He is… fond of me.”

The words settled sourly in Jared’s guts. “You don’t sound happy about that,” he observed as neutrally as he could.

Jensen snorted. “He isn’t the first to want me for my physical attributes,” he said as he shimmied into a pair of trousers.

“They’re very nice attributes,” Jared said honestly. “That is what most people notice first.”

Jensen hummed in acknowledgment. “What were you doing up on the roof?”

“I…”

“Because Deputy Collins saw you out there, and now he thinks you were attempting to slip into my room for an assignation. But you and I both know that you weren’t intending that.” Jensen paused, turning around to stare at Jared with narrowed eyes. “You’d better not have been planning to assault me.”

“I think I would’ve been a bit more prepared for a struggle if that was the case, don’t you?” Jared pointed out.

Jensen gave a short nod and turned back around to continue his dressing. “Well?” he prompted after a moment, tugging on his cuffs impatiently as if he could pull words out of Jared’s mouth.

Jared swallowed and said, “I owe somebody money. I was running away from them.” It wasn’t even a form of the truth. What Outlaw Jared had been doing was making a deal to help some cattle rustlers out. What Marshal Jared had been doing was setting a trap to catch the ring leader. He wasn’t about to admit either motive to Jensen.

An irritated sigh came out of Jensen’s lips as he settled his vest over his shoulders. “I should let Sheriff Morgan shoot you.”

Being at the business end of Sheriff Morgan’s pistol wouldn’t be good. Not good at all. For one thing, Sheriff Morgan was suspected of taking bribes from the cattle rustlers, and Jared hadn’t found out any information that would lead him to believe otherwise. For another thing, Jared was a dragon. If he got shot, there was a very good chance he wasn’t going to die. Not dying was going to be suspicious, and the last thing he wanted was to cause his entire species to get hunted – again.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that,” he managed to say.

Jensen gave him a sour look.

“I’m not that bad,” Jared protested. “Despite the, you know, ominous outfit. I just got myself into a bit of trouble. Not everybody, uh, struck it rich coming west, you know?”

“Is this supposed to convince me to marry you?” Jensen asked.

“What?” Jared sputtered.

This time, Jensen rolled his eyes at him. “Either you are going to be arrested for being a sexual deviant or you are going to march down into Mrs. Wilson’s parlor and swear your troth to me as your husband. Because I am not going to have a mark of shame put upon me for having sexual relations outside of wedlock.”

“Is there a third opt…”

 

“NO!” Jensen bellowed. “You ought to be glad that I’m considering you at all.”

Jared held up his hands in surrender. He might have to rethink his attraction to his soon to be husband. Annulment was going to be his first priority once he finished his mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a lot in life that Jared wanted. A warm bed, endless bags of candy, a big lair with lots of little dragons running around: these were normal, healthy dragon wants. Jensen Padalecki’s mouth should not be on that list. It truly should not. It was a bad, bad thing.

Come to think of it, letting Jensen take his last name had been a bad, bad idea. Jared should have tried to dissuade him from it a bit harder – especially given that Jensen had changed his last name to Hanson because that was what Jared’s alias was. But Jensen was determined, and Jared had outlaws to catch. It had just been easier to let Jensen have his way.

That policy was one that Jared was considering revising. Soon. Sometime. Eventually. Once Jensen quit kissing him.

“Come on,” Jensen purred as he kissed Jared’s neck, “I’m not that ugly.”

A laugh escaped Jared’s lips at that. “Fishing for compliments?” he asked.

“Wondering why I’ve been married for two weeks, and I’m still a virgin,” Jensen answered him.

Despite himself, Jared took a quick sniff. He didn’t, as a rule, go around sniffing people like that. All magical creatures could tell a virgin at fifty paces, of course they could. But it was rude and mostly unimportant so long as you hadn’t gotten on some other magical creature’s hit list.

But Jensen’s scent said he wasn’t a liar. Which… made Jared a bit more confused than he really wanted to be. He had made a point not to judge, but he’d had plenty of concerned citizens come by to tell him exactly how much of a hussy his new partner in life was.

Jared hadn’t been Jensen’s first scandal. According to the local gossip mill, Mr. Ackles had been the object of many affections. There had been suitors. There had been courtships. There had been offers of marriage that were so quickly rescinded that there had to be something amiss with him. The mayor’s wife and the city council had been none too subtle about their threats to fire Mr. Ackles for impropriety if his next romance fizzled out.

It wasn’t the nicest thing to threaten a man with, but that was small towns. Innuendo and assumption were far more important than fact. That was why Jared was having such a hard time pinning any crime on Sheriff Morgan. The only person in the town who seemed to think that there was something wrong with the man was Jared’s own husband.

“Where do you go?” Jensen whispered, sprawling his bulk across Jared’s chest.

“Pardon?” Jared choked out. He was getting close, very close to finishing his assignment. He couldn’t afford having Jensen poke his nose into his work now. It wouldn’t be safe for either of them.

“In your head, when you’re with me,” Jensen clarified. “I’m not asking you about your job, Marshal.”

“Oh well…. WHAT?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and rolled his body off Jared’s. He plucked his spectacles off the nightstand where he had placed them not ten minutes ago in what Jared assumed was a bid to make his face look more attractive. The delicate eyewear settled easily onto Jensen’s face.

“It is a miracle that you’re still alive,” Jensen informed him. “I saw your badge.”

“It’s fake,” Jared instantly lied.

“It isn’t,” Jensen stated flatly. “Not unless there are many six-foot-four marshals wandering around Texas with your eyes, broad shoulders and dimples.”

“I’m sure that there…”

“You’ve made the papers one too many times,” Jensen cut him off. “Not providing your name to the reporters doesn’t keep them from writing stories, you know. In fact, it makes them rely on the salacious details provided by swooning citizens eager to provide details of their encounters with you.”

Jared groaned and put a hand over his face. “Is that why you married me?”

 

“I married you because you swung through my window in the middle of the night and forced me into a highly compromised position,” Jensen informed him. “It didn’t seem right to let you get shot because of a poor choice on your part.”

“You don’t know that I would’ve gotten shot,” Jared pointed out.

“Oh. I’m very certain that you would have,” Jensen said with a frown. “I know more about Sheriff Morgan than I care to know.”

Jared licked his lips. “Yeah? So do you know if he is involved with anything illegal?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wagon is nice, very nice. Jensen’s belongings don’t take up much space in it, but Jared had chosen the size of it with the future in mind. Now that he was officially retired, he would need something nice to haul his future family around in.

“Padalecki? Really?” Jensen complained as he wandered out of the courthouse. The judge had waived the fee on his name change given the circumstances of their wedding – a wedding that still wasn’t official given that Jared hadn’t had sexual congress with his husband yet. He had been preoccupied with the outlaws.

“Yes,” Jared replied shortly.

“We could’ve gone with Ackles,” Jensen grumbled as he pulled himself onto the bench next to Jared.

“We could’ve gotten an annulment,” Jared said. As usual, Jensen glowered at him at the mere mention of the idea.

“It isn’t like you were in love with me! And you lost your job anyway!”

“I resigned,” Jensen primly informed him. “And I take marriage very seriously. We should at least attempt some sort of relationship before we give up.”

Jared sighed and tapped the reins, making his new team of horses pull. “I don’t understand why you went through the trouble of marrying me to keep your job, but then you resigned anyway.”

“There is a difference between quitting and being fired, Jared,” Jensen told him. “Being fired would haunt me from town to town. I wouldn’t be able to get a job anywhere.”

“But why do you want to have sex with me?” Jared asked.

“Because you’re attractive, and I married you,” Jensen reasoned.

“You don’t know me,” Jared reminded him.

“Not exactly uncommon around these parts,” Jensen said. “There are mail order brides and marriages of convenience being arranged all over the place. Widowed men marry widowed women so that farms can be run and children raised.”

Jared could concede that point. Even back east there were plenty of marriages that were arranged more on political alliance or financial gain. What made Jared’s situation difficult was that Jared had a bit bigger of a secret to hide than some unsavory uncle who had gambled away his inheritance and came begging for money once a month.

He was going to have to figure out a place and time to tell Jensen about the dragon thing. Then, if the revelation didn’t go well, he was going to have to wipe his memory and demand a divorce. The mere thought of divorce rankled Jared. He had already purchased a very nice, very spacious bit of land for his lair.

It was perfect. It had wide open skies for flying and a pretty creek that ran straight through it. There were some trees and a small cave tucked away at the back edges of his property to hide in if things took a turn for the worst.

If he divorced Jensen, there was a chance that he was going to lose part of his territory to him. The thought made Jared want to growl and snort.

“You okay?” Jensen asked.

“Fine,” Jared answered tersely, slapping the reins a bit harder to end the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes. Stars in Heaven, yes,” Jensen whined from where he sat astride Jared’s lap. The campfire crackling next to them cast eerie shadows across his pale stomach as he rose and fell, sliding up and down the hard length of Jared’s cock.

Jared let out a whimper and tried to push upwards the best that he could, but a blanket spread out on grass wasn’t the most stable of surfaces, and his foot slid whenever he tried to plant it. Giving up on thrusting, Jared turned his attention to the red bob of his husband’s cock. It jiggled a bit as Jensen moved, clear drops of precome adorned it. The sight was pretty. Jared couldn’t help the desire to claim it as his own.

There was no reason why he shouldn’t. That was his husband’s ass his erection was pressed up inside at the moment. Tugging on Jensen’s hard flesh wasn’t going to make them any more married.

It was easy to curl his hand around Jensen’s manhood. Easier still to start to stroke it when Jensen made encouraging sounds in his throat for each touch that Jared bestowed upon him. It was perfect, and Jared found himself spilling inside of Jensen a minute or two after Jensen sprayed his seed onto their bellies.

“I told you that sex was a good idea,” Jensen said smugly as he collapsed to the side.

Jared couldn’t deny that. He was on a dragon. He had a virgin mate and had just crossed over the border of his territory. Sex in that situation was almost mandatory. The only problem was that his mate still didn’t know that he had married a dragon. That was a massive, massive problem.

“Quit thinking,” Jensen grumbled sleepily from where he was curling up against Jared’s side.

Jared would have to talk to him in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared did not get to talk to Jensen in the morning. He was too busy discovering that Jensen was more than amenable to putting his dick up Jared’s ass. Then they got into an argument about what position was better and had to try to prove each other wrong.

There were many positions to try out, more than Jared had been able to imagine on his own. He didn’t think he could be judged for being distracted by the sheer amount of sex he was having. Who needed to have serious discussions about being a mythical creature when your new husband wanted to see if the motion of the rocking chair would change how penetration went?

When they weren’t busy having sex, they were busy fixing up the small shack on Jared’s property. They would eventually need to build a newer, better place, but for now winterizing the small home they did have was a priority. Jensen cooked, and Jared cleaned. Together they repaired the roof and redid part of the siding. It was almost like working with a friend except for the ravenous sex part. Jared hadn’t ever thought of doing that with any of his friends.

Then Jensen came down with the flu. He threw up all the time. He looked pasty and sick and lost interest in sex all together. A few days into his illness, he started getting a wild look in his eye whenever Jared tried to help him. If Jared didn’t know any better, he’d think that Jensen was suddenly afraid of him.

It was a ridiculous notion. Jensen hadn’t ever shown an ounce of fear in Jared’s direction. The illness was making his husband paranoid.

The timing for the fear wasn’t great. There was still the massive dragon discussion that needed to be had, and it needed to be had sooner rather than later. And not just because hiding that sort of information from our spouse was a bad thing to do.

No. It was much worse than that. Jared was almost certain he was pregnant. He had known it was a possibility. He was a dragon, not a human. Just because he’d spent an inordinate amount of time wandering around in his two legged form didn’t mean that his true form wasn’t a monstrously large, dragon with deep brown scales and a penchant for collecting injured animals like other dragons collected gold.

Part of being a boy dragon, being any sort of dragon really, meant the ability to nest and lay an egg. His species hadn’t survived being hunted ruthlessly for centuries because of their scales alone. In fact, sometimes being difficult to kill was more of an enticement for hunters to come try to kill them. Sometimes the bastards liked a challenge.

But reproduction for a dragon was easy. If one was in one’s human form, one could make baby dragons with a human. And if one happened to be a boy dragon having receptive sex with a boy human, well one could apparently get in the family way rather quickly.

Not that Jared hadn’t wanted to raise a whole brood of little ones, he just had thought he’d have some time before he started building the nursery. Getting pregnant by a human usually took time, trust, love and sometimes magical intervention.

“We need to talk,” Jensen rasped as he dragged himself the few feet from the bedroom to the small kitchen.

“You should be in bed,” Jared said, instantly hovering by Jensen’s side.

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “I need to do this before I, before I lose my nerve.”

“Jensen…”

“I’m not human,” Jensen blurted out, hand reaching up to wrap around the back of Jared’s neck. His thumb settled right at the base of Jared’s skull.

“What?”

“I’m not crazy either,” Jensen hastened to say. “I know you probably think that this is the illness talking.”

 

“I don’t,” Jared said, but Jensen kept talking as if he hadn’t heard Jared speak.

“I’m a dragon,” he said solemnly. “I don’t eat children or burn towns to the ground or kidnap virgins.”

Jared blinked. Well. That explained how he got knocked up so quickly. “All of your suitors,” he realized, “you were looking for a mate. They were afraid of you.”

Jensen nodded. “Sheriff Morgan was so nice to me. He said he loved me. I told him, and he shot me. Was going to sell my scales off to the next wandering salesman.”

“Why did you stay in that town afterwards?” Jared asked.

“Because I’m older than you, Jared. I needed to settle down and moving to yet another town wasn’t going to solve anything.”

Jared made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. Depending on how much ‘pure’ dragon blood a dragon had in them their instincts would be different. For Jared, he needed his territory, and he needed it to have good skies for flying. He liked shiny things, but he wasn’t obsessed with them.

Some dragons needed to mate though. It was called the romance sickness by some. Dragons disliked being lonesome. Jared’s cousin had died of it not two winters ago, unable to continue without the affection that having a mate brought.

“You married me because you didn’t have a choice,” Jared said dully.

“I had a choice,” Jensen corrected. “I chose you because I could stand to be with you. You seemed upright and goodhearted. I needed that, and I wanted sex.”

Jared cleared his throat. “About that…”

“I’m pregnant,” Jensen blurted out. “It is a thing that can happen with all dragons, including male ones. I know that you might not…”

“Jensen,” Jared said softly as he pulled his husband’s hand away from his neck, “you might as well go lay back down. You look horrible, and you wouldn’t be able to steal my memories if things didn’t go well anyway. I’m your mate, remember?”

Jensen looked sheepish then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You keep saying ‘mate,’ but I never used that term.”

“You didn’t,” Jared agreed. “Unfortunately you’re not the only one who might’ve forgotten to mention the whole dragon thing.”

Jensen stopped in his tracks and stared. “No.”

“Surprise?” Jared said. “At least we don’t have to worry about one of us murdering the other in our sleep for being a monster? Also, I’m kind of pregnant too.”

“And you’re not sick?” Jensen asked as he continued on his path and crawled back into bed.

“Haven’t felt a twinge of sickness,” Jared happily reported.

Jensen scowled at him. “I wouldn’t be so certain about me not murdering you in your sleep.”

“At least I’m not an outlaw?” Jared said as he helped Jensen tug the blankets back over his shoulders and plucked his spectacles off his nose.

“At least there is that,” Jensen agreed.


End file.
